


Never have I ever

by animefreak2591



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Never Have I Ever, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Scheming Alya & Nino, Thank god for Alya & Nino, oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak2591/pseuds/animefreak2591
Summary: What happens when Alya and Nino find out who their friendly neighbourhood superheroes are? Shenanigans follow obviously.





	Never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, I had this idea that Alya and Nino found out and because their tired of watching their friends dance around each other constantly, decided to be helpful so I just had to write it down.

“Never have I ever kissed Chat Noir,” Alya said with a smirk and an evil glint in her eye.

The group of friends were sat in a circle in the middle of Marinette’s bedroom. They had come over after school to study but that had been forgotten in favour of a game of Never have I ever. Instigated by both Alya and Nino.

“I told you never to tell anyone that!” Marinette’s offended voice rang out through the room.

“You kissed Chat Noir?” Adrien questioned sceptically even as his face turned the same colour as his counterparts suit. He tried to recall ever kissing Marinette as his alter ego but was pretty sure he hadn’t.

“I-I-I... yes?” Marinette sighed in dejection as her answer came out as more of a question.

“W-When did that happen.” Surely she must be mistaken, maybe someone dressed in cosplay and she had gotten them confused with one another thinking they were the real deal he tried to reason.

“I-I don’t t-think I should answer t-that.” Marinette didn’t want to give herself away. It was bad enough that Alya had accidentally discovered her secret when she had found her mid-transformation in her bedroom.

“It was dark cupid, Back when Kim was akumatised,” Alya said a little to proudly.

“Alya!” Hissed Marinette.

“Wait you mean... but that was months ago,” Adrien replied frantically. He knew he was kissed but it was Ladybug who had done the kissing, not Marinette. Not unless.. no, he wasn’t going to entertain that idea, he was the embodiment of bad luck. Obviously, he could never get lucky enough for the love of his life to be one of his best friends outside of the mask.

“Don’t encourage her Adrien.” Marinette huffed.

“Nino it’s your turn.” The evil glint had returned to Alya’s eyes and neither Adrien or Marinette liked the look of it. Nino, however, looked thoroughly amused by the whole thing.

“Never have I ever been kissed by Ladybug.” Nino looked proud of himself as a choking noise came from his best friend.

“Nino!” Adrien hissed as he felt the heat creeping up his neck to his ears.

Nino found out about Adrien’s identity after he had rushed into the boy's locker room thinking it was empty and transformed in front of a very shocked and confused Nino.

“Ni-yes dude.”

“Wait you’ve been kissed by Ladybug?” He could hear the suspicion in Marinette’s voice and the stutter that was usually there had fully escaped her now.

“Umm.. yes. Also d-dark cupid.”

Nino and Alya shared a conspiring look that both secret heroes missed, patiently waiting for the whole thing to click for their friends.  
They both found out they knew, obviously, they weren’t going to keep this from each other and devised a plan to help their oblivious friends get together. They had spent the last few years dancing around each other both deeply in love with the others alters but not realising it was the same person. Now Alya and Nino had both had enough.  
It was getting very frustrating, to say the least.

Thinking he might be going crazy but needing to know anyway Adrien asked his next never have I ever. “Never have I ever been thrown across Paris by Ladybug.”  
Nino and Alya both guffawed at the horrified expression of Marinette as cogs started to turn and fit into place.

“Never have I ever sat at the top of the Arc de Triomphe with my best friend.”

“Never have I ever played cat and bug across the rooftops.”

“Guys you're meant to say stuff you haven't done not incriminate yourselves into loosing.” More laughter as Nino and Alya tried to hold themselves upright but it went completely unnoticed.

“Never have I ever been more thankful to my best friend for giving me the strength and courage to stand up to Hawkmoth after I thought I had already failed.”  
A soft look came over Adrien’s face as his heart warmed at that fact.

"Never have I ever felt conflicted over having feelings for two girls only to find out their one and the same."

“Never have I ever fell in love with a lonely boy just wanting to make friends, while trying to explain away an incident that wasn’t his fault. Only to then start feeling things for my dorky partner and being confused about it.”

As this went on the two teens were getting closer to each other. Nino and Alya had already snuck out of the room to give them some privacy. Just as the hatch was closing they both heard their friends whispering they're last Never have I ever in sync.

“Never have I ever wanted to kiss somebody so much right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you do like my work please don't forget to leave kudos and any feedback is much appreciated to help better my writing.  
> Also, I'm happy to take requests for small one-shots. [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P4ASXE) one ko-fi = one drabble please specify which characters you would like and what you would like to see e.g. fluff, angst etc. or if not specified I'll write up something from my list of ideas.


End file.
